You're not alone
by wordsonpages
Summary: "You're not fine Jackie. Your dad is in prison and your mum ran out on you. You're not fine." It was the truth and she needed to hear it. "But you're okay. You will be okay." The wall was down now, completely, and he felt relieved that he had finally gotten through to her.
Hi lovely readers. So That 70's Show is one of my all-time favourites. I loved the characters, the story lines and of course the comedy. However, like many I was disappointed with season eight. I love Jackie and Hyde together but it wasn't the fact that they broke up that annoyed me most, it was the way it was so out of character and destroyed the progress each of them had made. First of all it just didn't make sense for Hyde to stay married to Sam. Especially after all the progress he had finally made with coming to terms with his feelings for Jackie. At the end of season 7 Hyde finally realised he did see and want a future with her and considering he had never imagined a future with anyone that was kind of a big deal. So what the hell writers? Meanwhile, Hyde was good for Jackie, she became less shallow and really matured. She loved Hyde and it was obvious. He understood her imperfect side. Yet she ends up with Fez a guy who dotes on her and believes she's a goddess. Does that not take her back to shallow bitch? Again what the hell?

Anyway enough ranting. I wrote this while re-watching the series (minus season eight). It explores the behind the scenes Jackie and Hyde and possibly will extend to include interactions with the rest of the Forman family and the gang. I hope you like it

This is set in season 5:

* * *

"Well I think I'm gonna call it a night." Eric Forman exclaimed to his almost empty basement clambering off the couch and stretching his scrawny limbs.

It was almost 1:00am and rain was beginning to poor outside. Kelso and Fez had left hours earlier with the intent of fulfilling some stupid scheme that would probably injure and/or humiliate at least one if not both of them. Donna had retreated to her own house not long after the pair due to one of Eric's comments he thought was funny but only served to piss her off. The firey red head had stopped out the basement making sure to tell him he was an ass and punch him in the arm before leaving much to the amusement of both Jackie and Hyde. After that ordeal the three of them had sat around drinking and watching whatever mindless piece of crap happened to be playing on the TV. Hyde would rather had been alone with his girlfriend but he wouldn't dare voice that desire in front of Forman knowing damn well he would never live it down. He was hoping Jackie might send Eric packing but she seemed kind of out of it all night. Actually she had been really out of it all night. She only half assed complained when he told her he couldn't be bothered driving to the Hub so they were eating with the Forman's instead and she barely spoke during dinner. Actually she spoke significantly less words than he was used to all day. At first he thought she was pissed at him but he soon realised that wasn't right.

"Night Eric." Jackie's voice broke Hyde from his reverie. It was still Jackie but it was softer and less bitchy than her normal voice which made his eyebrows furrow with concern. Not that he would admit he concerned to anyone.

"Night Forman" He said over his shoulder to Eric's retreating figure.

"Don't you two do anything sinful on my couch! My wrist is still sore from the last time I had to scrub it clean to get rid of all your Satan germs." Their skinny friend called down the stairs. Hyde sighed too tired to put any effort into a witty retort. He waited for Jackie to yell something bitchy back but her comment never came. In fact she seemed to not even have noticed that Eric had said anything at all. _What the hell?_ Hyde was definitely concerned now. As much as he wouldn't admit it he kind of missed her sassy attitude, it challenged him and he liked that. Putting his glasses down on the table Hyde moved from his usual chair to the couch where she was currently perched with one leg folded under her.

"So are you going to tell me what's up with you?" simple, blunt and to the point. That's the way he was. He wasn't going to baby her and patronise her for the answer. Jackie looked at him and he could tell she was putting on her mask.

"Up with me? Um I'm fine Steven. I'm Jackie Burkhart remember." She got the bitchy tone right but her eyes gave her away. There were few things they had in common but the things that they did connected them in a way others couldn't understand. They both put on masks. They would never let people see their weakness; they were both too proud for that. They both hated pity. They both had shitty parents. And both of their eyes always gave them away.

"Well that's bullshit Jackie. Tell me what's wrong." It wasn't a request, it was a demand. He may not be sentimental and gooey and all that crap but that didn't mean he didn't care. Jackie sighed, running her fingers through her hair and inhaling a shaky breath. This time when she turned to him he saw honesty. She was taking down her mask. She was raw. He would never admit this either but his favourite times with her were the times when her mask was off when she was just her and he was just him. Even though he liked the other side of her too this was his favourite because it was the one only he saw.

"My mum's gone." The words were quiet but they were verbalised and as soon as they were Hyde's stomach dropped.

"What? I thought she was coming home?" Hyde didn't understand. Actually that was a lie. He did understand. Not all parents loved their kid as much as they were supposed to. And some of them didn't see the harm in leaving their children to fend for themselves because they were selfish. What he didn't understand was why. Why would Jackie's mum ditch her?

"She was. Until a week and a half ago. She has decided to stay in Mexico or wherever the hell she is." Jackie paused. Her voice would have sounded angry to most and Hyde knew anger was definitely there, but she was hurt more than anything else; if she didn't go with loud, angry and bitchy she would crack. He didn't speak yet. There was more.

"She said she had no reason to come home. That she needed time to recover from what daddy put her through." Jackie was exasperated now as if she couldn't believe it. Hyde's fists balled where they rested on the worn couch as he called upon his Zen. She didn't deserve this shit.

"It's bullshit! She doesn't give a damn about daddy! All she cares about is she and finding another wallet!" a single tear escaped and Hyde felt an ache in his chest for this girl. This annoying, loud girl who deserved more than what she got. More than what people thought she had.

"That's crap." He didn't know what else to say. He was never good with words or comfort, but the small smile she gave him reassured him she wasn't going to yell at him or kick him in the shins and run.

"No really Jackie that's crap. I'm sorry. You don't deserve that." It may not have been the best sentence he could have said right now but it was sincere. He reached out and placed a comforting hand on her knee. Jackie looked down at his hand and slowly placed her own trembling one on top of his.

"I think I'm mostly angry at myself for believing she would actually stick to her word though. I should have known tequila is more important than me." The ache was back. He didn't feel bad for her. He felt pain because here she was the girl who everyone thought was perfect, laying out her flaws for him to see yet she was still so strong. She wouldn't let the world break her yet. Wouldn't feel sorry for herself. Sure she acted like she wanted people to feel bad for her but it was all part of her act. He knew she hated people thinking she wasn't okay. Because as soon as other people saw it, you had to admit to yourself that you weren't.

"You're better than tequila." His voice was softer now too. The voice he only used with her. The broken one that let her know it was okay not to be okay sometimes. She smiled again but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"I think that's the most romantic thing you've ever said to me Steven." It was a joke but he wasn't in the mood to joke.

"I'm not kidding Jackie. She should be here for you it's not cool that she ran off and you shouldn't let yourself think it is." He could tell she wasn't ready to give up the fight yet. But that's okay. He could wait it out. After all battling with her was one of the few things he did best.

"yeah well it's not like I'm the only person whose mother ran out on them. Yours did but you're not moping around are you? Neither is Donna…anymore. I am Jackie freakin Burkhart I'm fine. My life is fine." She tried to sound sure of herself and he gave her points for that but she didn't succeed.

Hyde sighed again. He scooted a little closer to her on the couch but made sure to keep enough distance so that she didn't feel cornered.

"You're not fine Jackie. Your dad is in prison and your mum ran out on you. You're not fine." It was the truth and she needed to hear it. "But you're okay. You will be okay." The wall was down now, completely, and he felt relief that he had finally gotten through to her.

"My world's kind of falling apart Steven. I just I feel so alone."

"You're not alone." Her mismatched eyes searched his.

"You're with me now." It was true she was with him. They weren't perfect and they sure as hell had issues but they were together and as much as he wanted to punch himself in the face for thinking it, it was sort of nice to not be alone. If the look on his girlfriend's face was anything to go by, she also thought it was nice to not be alone.

Jackie was smiling brightly at him now. Her genuine smile; not the one she flashed to others when she was trying to get what she wanted but her real smile, the one he was pretty sure only he saw.

"Oh Steven" she cooed crawling forward so that she was sitting on his lap, astride his knees.

"Don't make me regret my words." He said sharply but made sure to smile after so she knew he wouldn't actually regret them. Jackie mock glared at him.

"But you looovvveee me" she teased, exaggerating the word and wiggling her brows. He couldn't help but laugh a little. She was cute. Jackie smiled again and he decided that was better than her tears, especially when she leaned forward and kissed him. It was long and passionate and very them. Her hands wound around his neck, holding him to her and his holding her hips tightly drawing her close. After a long while they broke apart.

"Come on." He said getting up and reaching for her hand. Jackie looked at him with confusion in her eyes.

"Well you're not going home." He stated as if it was obvious. Jackie stood too.

"Steven I am perfectly capable of sleeping at my house on my own." She said hands on her hips. Hyde saw past the bravado though. She didn't not want to sleep there because she was scared, no it was because it hurt to be there. When she was all alone in the big house at night the sting of abandonment was raw and hard to ignore. He knew that first hand. He decided to humour her though.

"I never said you couldn't. But its' late and I don't feel like driving you home. Besides I don't like the idea of you there alone." He didn't need to add the last part-she would've taken the first excuse- but he did because it was the truth and after the week she'd had he decided indulging her wasn't the worst thing he could do.

Jackie was quiet for a moment. She looked so tiny and vulnerable standing before him, and he knew then that he really didn't want her there alone. He much preferred the idea of her here with him where he knew she was safe.

"See you do loooveee me." Jackie declared after a few moments with a smirk on her face. Hyde shook his head, dragging her into his room as Jackie continued to tease and laugh.

"Shutup." He said in his gruff, grumpy voice that seemed to scare everyone but her. Jackie laughed again but gave up her taunting.

A while later they were both settled in Hyde's cot, him in his usual sweats and singlet he wore for sleeping and her in one of his old shirts that was much too big for her petite frame but looked sexy as hell. Jackie was curled on her side with Hyde hugging her from behind. Just as he was about to drift off, her voice broke the silence.

"Hey Steven?" she said tentatively over her shoulder, hoping he wasn't asleep.

"Yeah?" he asked eyes still closed.

"Thanks."


End file.
